


The simple things and subtleties.

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, major character death only in one ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated ficlets of MikoMako. Some chapters will have three or four ficlets in them, some will only have one. Lots of aus. Although some may follow/relate to each other most don't. Consider each one a separate story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything you left me rambles in my head

022\. Touch.  
Sei's hand trailed over Makoto's abdomen, the touch so light that if Mako hadn't been watching him, he wasn't sure he'd have felt it. Mikoshiba's middle finger circled Mako's navel, pressure slightly firmer. Makoto smiled, his own hand drifting to Sei's hair. The ends were slightly crunchy, evidence of the hairspray needed to defy gravity, but the roots were fluffy and soft and Makoto buried his fingers in the strands.  
"You're gonna mess my hair up," Sei mumbled, cheek resting on Makoto's left pec.  
Makoto laughed, stomach tensing as he did. Mikoshiba's hand flattened, warm and solid.  
"You'll still look good."  
It was the truth, Seijuurou looked good all the time, with his crazy bedhead in the mornings, soaking wet hair plastered to his face after a swim or the fluffy cloud of red before he teased it into his usual carefully careless look. Makoto stroked Seijururou's hair, flattening it. Mikoshiba growled, but continued to stroke Makoto, hand skating over his hip.  
Makoto removed his hand, letting the strands spring back to their usual position. He grinned and put his hand back down slowly, crushing the artfully arranged locks.  
"Right," Mikoshiba rose, pinning Makoto down with a smile, "now you're in for it."

 

183\. Break-up.  
"Ne, where's Sei-chan?" Nagisa asks, a small frown transforming his expression. Makoto winces and looks at the blonde's expectant face.  
"He... won't be coming." Makoto's voice is raw, but he doesn't care at the moment, because everything is raw and he's not sure how he'll stand living with this feeling.  
"Busy with captain stuff?"  
Makoto wishes Nagisa wasn't so inquisitive, but it can't be helped so he nods, not trusting himself to speak.  
"Aaahh, nevermind, more pizza for us!" Nagisa grabs Makoto's hand and drags him into Haru's lounge. Four pairs of eyes turn his way, smiles accompanying them. Rin is busy chewing a slice, and waves the remaining half in greeting. Gou gives him a broad grin before turning back to her conversation with Haru, which seems to be rather one-sided, as Haru swallows and bites another mouthful off.  
"…believe you missed it!" Nagisa's voice works its way through the fog enveloping Makoto's brain and he realizes that the younger boy has been talking the entire time.  
"S-sorry? What was that Nagisa?" Makoto swallows, a lump in his throat making the simple action difficult.  
"Don't worry about him Makoto-senpai, here, I saved you a space," Rei gestures to the empty space next to him and Makoto stumbles to it, dropping like a ton of bricks. Rei stares at him for a second, then pulls some pizza onto Makoto's plate. Mako feels a gaze boring into him and he knows it's Haru. Looking up confirms this and he knows the expression as one of concern. Mako shakes his head slightly, silently begging the other teen to not ask any questions. He couldn't bear being under scrutiny at the moment.  
He stares blankly at his plate, the cooling food making him feel nauseous. Nagisa is pulling on Rei's sleeve, Gou and Rin are talking about something and Haru is still watching him. Makoto stands suddenly, staggering back to the door.  
"I don't feel so good guys, I'm gonna head home," he throws the words over his shoulder, already making a break for it. He makes it out of the door and takes a deep breath before Haru is next to him, eying him suspiciously.  
"What is it?" Haru's voice is low and worried. Guilt gnaws at Makoto for making him worry, but he doesn't want to explain right now. He doesn't think he'll ever want to relive and explain the fight he just had.  
"I'm okay, I just feel kinda ill. I'll be fine, go back to the others. See you tomorrow?" Mako smiles as best he can and starts down the stone steps. He just wants to be alone in his room right now. He hates crying in front of anyone.  
Haru watches, brows drawn together as his best friend jogs away from him.

That night Makoto cries into his pillow, trying to numb the pain that tears up his insides. He won't play with Sei's hair anymore, he won't dive into Sei's arms as he hides from a scary movie, he won't wake up tangled in his lean limbs anymore. All their habits dance through his head, little gestures Seijuurou made seeming to mock him now. His head is pounding and it's four am when his tears stop but his body is still wracked with dry sobs and he curls into a ball around a pillow, wishing to erase the last twenty four hours. He can't though, and the knowledge taunts him cruelly. His fingers bite into the soft material and he shakes, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.  
Dreams of red hair and golden eyes haunt him.


	2. You've got a warm heart, you've got a beautiful brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MakoMiko in university ficlets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for such a positive reaction to the last chapter! :D I wrote this one absolutely shattered so it might not be very good.

061\. Winter.  
The door to the small coffee house swung open letting in an icy breeze and two new patrons, pink cheeked, wrapped in bundles of layers.  
Makoto shivered and wormed closer into Seijuurou's side, hands tightening on the mug of hot chocolate he held. Sei laughed and pushed Makoto away for a moment to unwind his long grey and red striped scarf, then pulled the younger man back against him, one arm looping round Makoto's shoulders as he carefully arranged the thick wool around his neck.  
"Didn't the twins give you a scarf for Christmas last year?"  
Makoto shifted, gazing at Mikoshiba, wrapped up to his nose in the oversized length of fabric.  
"I let Ran keep it when she lost hers. Plus I like yours, it smells of you," his voice was muffled and most of his face obscured, but Sei could tell he was smiling because of the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. Seijuurou laughed again, a rough bark and kissed Makoto's temple.  
"You can keep it if you like it that much."  
"Eh? No, if I keep it it won't smell like you anymore. You keep it and I'll just have to steal it off of you."  
"Maybe I should start carrying a spare," Sei grinned. Makoto worked his chin free of the scarf without putting his drink down. He turned to his right, pressing his lips to Mikoshiba's jaw briefly, before blowing on his cocoa and taking a quick gulp. Warmth blossomed through Makoto's chest and he smiled as he dug his way back into the mountain of material.  
"Here," Sei offered, artfully rearranging the scarf for maximum heat retention. One hand curled around Makoto's shoulders, the other grabbing his cooling cappuccino.  
"Aren't you cold in that?" Makoto mumbled, gently headbutting Mikoshiba's collarbone. Sei glanced down at his thin green sweater, down at his discarded grey coat and then to Mako, licking the froth from his top lip before speaking.  
"Nah, I've got a thermal shirt on under it and I had my coat earlier, unlike you," Mikoshiba tuts. Makoto had been insistent that the short trip from their university accommodation to their usual coffee joint didn't require more than a long sleeved shirt and his favourite gillet. He'd started shivering three quarters of the way there and Mikoshiba shook his head, but they sprinted the final stretch, diving in the cosy shop as soon as they could. Makoto's ears had turned bright pink as had the tip of his nose. Seijuurou had to restrain himself from kissing it while they queued. Once they were snuggled in their usual corner seat it was a different story however and Sei had smothered Mako's chilled face in tiny kisses, pulling him close to share body heat.

They sat quietly for a long time before Makoto fought his way free of the scarf once more and drained the last of his hot chocolate, revelling in the spreading warmth. Mikoshiba swiped the last bit of foam, licking it off his fingertip before standing and gathering their cups onto the tray. He grinned at Makoto, then returned it to the counter. Makoto rubbed his hands up and down his arms, generating a little extra heat before he had to face off against the bracing wind once again. His fingers stroked the edge of the wool. It smelt warm and spicy with a mild hint of sweat, just like Sei. If Mako knew how to bottle the scent he would, it was one of his favourite things in the world. As Mikoshiba walked back Makoto began to unwind the scarf, ready to return it to it's rightful owner.  
Seijuurou however had other plans, "I told you keep it, at least till we're home," he tucked the ends down Makoto's shirt, leaning in and grazing his teeth over the brunette's earlobe, "You can pay me back for the loan there."  
Suddenly Makoto wanted to rush home for reasons that had nothing to do with the weather.

 

183\. Ghosts.  
Mikoshiba was well aware of the effect horror movies had on Tachibana, and that was precisely why he picked them every time it was his turn to choose what movie they'd watch. They sent Makoto scrambling into his arms, face pressed against his sternum, warm breath fanning over him, making him feel tingly. He liked protecting the guy who was usually the protector. Sometimes it was nice to be taken care of and Makoto did it just as often for Seijuurou as Sei did for Mako. So while Mikoshiba was well aware of what would happen while the movie was on, he was not entirely prepared for what would happen later that night.

Midnight came and the tired pair sluggishly moved from their spooning position on the small sofa that they barely fit on, to the bedroom, where they flopped onto the bed, only bothering to shove off their socks and jeans. They curled into each other, Makoto burying his head in the crook of Seijuurou's neck, one hand wrapped around a bicep. Sei had thrown an arm over Makoto's waist, pulling him close and tangled their legs. They fell into an immediate sleep.

The problem came at 3:34am when a loud clank startled Makoto awake. He stiffened and rolled over, eyes searching the darkness for the cause. The clank sounded again and fear raced down his spine as scenes from the earlier movie floated through his mind. A malevolent spirit killing off a group of teens one by one in gruesome and inventive ways. His breathing was shallow as he sat up, trying to convince himself that ghosts were not real and that even if they were they wouldn't care about two twenty somethings at university who had done nothing to provoke them.

Still, when the clank sounded a third time he grabbed Sei's arm, nails biting into skin.  
"Sei..." Makoto's voice was low and urgent.  
He shook Mikoshiba's arm, "Seijuurou!"  
His voice was a hiss and Sei mumbled blearily. Makoto almost pulled Mikoshiba's arm out of it's socket.  
"Sei, wake UP!"  
Mikoshiba opened his eyes and leaned heavily on Makoto, hooking his chin over his shoulder.  
"S'up?" A sly grin pulled up Mikoshiba's lips and he pressed a soft kiss to the curve of Makoto's neck.  
"I think there's something in the kitchen. I heard some noises." Makoto's eyes were wide and his skin clammy and that was all it took for Seijuurou to leap off of the bed, one hand giving Makoto the signal to stay back.

Mako did no such thing, following his boyfriend and fisting the redhead's shirt. Neither had any kind of weapon, but both investigated, the brunette peeking over Seijuurou's shoulder as they made their way through the hall and finally into the deserted kitchen. They cast their gazes around the empty space and Mikoshiba turned to face Mako.  
"Nobody here, koi," a sleepy smile was fixed on his face as he ran his fingers through Makoto's bedhead.  
The loud clank resounded and Makoto nearly leapt into his lover's arms. Mikoshiba grinned, pulling Mako's body flush with his in a tight hug.  
"Pipes."  
"Are you sure?" Makoto squeaked, "What if it's a ghost?"  
"No ghosts here, I swear. C'mon, let's go back to bed. No ghosts there either."  
Makoto's fingers were digging into Sei's shoulderblades and they stood there for a few more minutes, foreheads resting against each other's as Seijuurou stroked soothing circles along Makoto's spine.

Eventually he relaxed, exhaustion setting in now that the adrenaline spike had worn off. They traipsed back to the bedroom, curling into one another once more. Mikoshiba's thumb rubbed slowly up and down Makoto's hip.  
Neither of them were disturbed again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Sei to call Makoto pet names sometimes, but traditional ones like 'koi' or 'ai' (love/lover) so every now and then I'll drop it in.  
> I'm writing these based off of a list of almost 300 prompts. I'm not doing them in order, just whichever jumps out to me that day.


	3. Honey, I'm on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou realizes he likes the rival captain.

060\. Crush  
When Seijuurou first realized he had a crush on the Iwatobi swim captain, it was accompanied by intense disappointment.  
Mikoshiba wasn't bothered that this probably meant he was gay, or that his team might find that weird. Mikoshiba was bothered that Makoto probably wasn't going to return the feeling.

He knew something had been off for a while, nerves skidding all over the place whenever it was time for their joint practice, but he'd written it off as excitement over the rivalry between the teams. It hadn't occurred to Sei that it was excitement at seeing Tachibana. Well sure, he'd been thinking of the brunette a lot, usually when he saw something in a shop and thought, Tachibana might like that. But he always tried to think of other people! He'd bring little presents back for everyone sometimes, just to see the looks on their faces.  
Plus, when it got to Christmas he spent hours agonizing over what to get his sister and parents. He was a pretty generous person, so thinking of gifts for the rival captain hadn't struck him as THAT out of the blue.  
The light bulb finally switched on when Makoto walked out of the changing room with the rest of his team, reprimanding the little blonde who was quite dangerously trying to climb on the guy who usually wore glasses. Ryugazaki? Seijuurou thought it sounded about right.

He's so sweet, Mikoshiba sighed internally. It'd be nice if someone looked after him for a change.  
Realizing what he'd thought, Seijuurou's brows knitted together and he shouted a greeting before turning back to his team and calling out encouragement. Half an hour later Sei called a break, and his team hopped out of the pool, grabbing water bottles and chattering. Sneaking a glance sideways he could see the Iwatobi team had all exited the pool apart from Nanase, and Tachibana was crouched by the side trying to convince him otherwise.  
Seijuurou's stomach flip-flopped and 'Cute!' drifted through his mind.  
Makoto sighed and stood up, wandering over to his friends and Matsuoka. His muscles rippled as he walked, water droplets glistening in the electric light. Mikoshiba strode over before he could stop himself and was thrusting his own swim jacket at the surprised brunette.  
"You should put this on, you don't want to get cold." The words hung in the air between them and Makoto's eyes crinkled as he smiled,though he was clearly confused.  
"Uh..."  
FortheloveofgodpleaseputitonIdon'twantanyoneelsetoseeyouhalfnaked.  
Sei held the jacket out insistently and Makoto looked at his team before shrugging and draping it round his shoulders.  
"Um.. Thanks, Mikoshiba-senpai."  
"Miko-chan! That was so sweet!" The blonde laughed and jumped on the spot.  
"Well... Yeah. I don't want anyone getting cramp."  
And with that he backed up rapidly, walking over to his team, who had thankfully ignored the awkward exchange.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, why the hell did I do that?! Mikoshiba mentally cursed. Do I... like him? Sei's eyes widened as awareness crashed into him.  
Oh my god, I like him. Seijuurou froze, turning his head slowly to where Makoto and the others were stood. Seeing the brunette in his jacket made his insides jump for joy and tighten and somersault all at once.  
Fuck.

Tachibana was chatting, hands gesturing wildly. The jacket started to slip off of his left shoulder and Makoto grabbed it, pulling it back around him. Seijuurou's heartbeat pounded in his ears and he bit his lip.  
What a terrible turn of fate. 

Rin glanced over Makoto's shoulder, and saw Mikoshiba watching them awkwardly. His face was as red as his hair and he seemed to be completely zoned in.  
Stop staring at Gou, Rin thought, turning back to find her so he could bundle her away from his perverted captain. Oh. Gou was crouched by Haru.  
And buchou was definitely looking over their way. Rin narrowed his eyes.  
What was he doing?

Seijuurou blushed even more as he saw Matsuoka eye him suspiciously.  
Shit, he'd only realized he had a crush for five minutes and he was already about to be found out. He turned back to his team and blew his whistle.  
"Alright everyone, back in the pool, break's over!"  
There were loud splashes and he closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath in through his nose. It was fine. It didn't matter if Tachibana didn't like him back, it was just a little crush. It was just a crush.  
  
A hand landed on his shoulder just as someone cleared their throat and Seijuurou jumped a foot in the air before turning with a glare.  
Makoto was smiling kindly, jacket proffered. Mikoshiba's glare melted, a sheepish grin taking it's place.  
"Thank you for the jacket, Mikoshiba-senpai." Makoto's hand brushed Seijuurou's as he took his jacket back. His skin tingled and he mentally shouted every curse word he knew.  
Mikoshiba was acutely aware he was blushing very hard and still hadn't replied.  
"Drop the senpai," he answered gruffly, pitching his jacket at the bench.  
"O-okay, Mikoshiba," Mako stuttered, "Well... I'd best get back in the pool."  
Seijuurou flushed again as he watched the other teen walk away.  
"Oi, buchou, what are you up to?" Matsuoka was yelling at him from the other end of the pool. Sei glared at him and blew his whistle.  
"Shut up, nothing! Twenty laps Matsuoka! Be quiet!"  
Rin laughed and tore away from the edge. So, it looked like buchou had a crush. Rin couldn't wait to start teasing him about this. It'd be worth every extra lap.


	4. The whole of him cascades through my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoshiba breaks up with Makoto unwillingly.

257\. Pain.  
"Sei!" Makoto's voice is bubbly and it kills Mikoshiba to know this is probably the last time that happiness will be directed at him.  
"What's up?"  
"Well. I just..." Mikoshiba trails off and he draws in a shaky breath. God, could he be more of a dick? Who does this over the phone? Should he do it in person? Would he be able to go through with it if he could see Makoto's expression? Even if it was for his own good?  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm not sure we should stay together."  
"Oh." Makoto sounds like his heart has been crushed.  
Fuck, oh god this isn't right.  
"I just- ah fuck. Since I'm going to uni, I just. It's... I don't think it'd be fair on you. I'm gonna be gone all the time and... and there's, there's a lot of work. What if I don't have time for you?"

Say I'm wrong, tell me you don't care, fight for us, oh god are we ending like this? 

"That's... very thoughtful of you."  
"I don't want you to..." There's a painful lump in Mikoshiba's throat and he tries to swallow, but he can't and he's choking and he can feel the tears running down his face, "I don't want you to be lonely Makoto." Seijuurou's voice breaks as he says Makoto's name and he fucking hates it.

I just don't want you to be sad. I don't want you to fall to the wayside, you deserve better, god I want to give you better, don't let me leave, Makoto. Come on fight for us, make me stay, please Makoto. Say you don't mind, just don't let us be over.

"Mmm," Makoto's voice is shaky and quiet and Seijuurou thinks he might also be crying.

C'mon, don't let us end like this.

"We'll... we'll still like, be friends if you want," Mikoshiba sounds even more shaky now, and he dashes his tears away with the back of his hand.  
"Yes," Makoto takes a deep breath and sighs into the receiver, "We can be friends, Mikoshiba-senpai."  
Makoto can only hear silence for a few seconds and then a quiet sob.

I'll do whatever you want Sei.

"If you think it's best, that's what we'll do. I'm sorry, I think I have to go now, Mikoshiba-senpai. Good luck with everything."  
Makoto hangs up and drops his phone on the bed next to him. His eyes are streaming and he feels hollow inside.  
He pulls a pillow onto his lap and hugs it hard, burying his face into its softness, not caring that his glasses are digging into his nose.  
He sniffs, trying to subdue the tremors wracking his body.

If that's what you need we'll do it Sei. God, it hurts, why did you have to need this? 

Makoto curls into a ball, crying as quietly as he can so he doesn't disturb his family.

It's okay Sei, don't worry. It hurts, god it hurts, but we'll do it. I don't want to, it fucking hurts, god Sei, I just want you to be here.  
If you need it then okay. Okay.


	5. Glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes you can forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto got hit by a car. I cried while writing this. Don't read it, spare yourself the angst.

144\. Death.  
Mikoshiba runs alongside the gurney, holding Makoto's hand. He's bruised and battered and covered in his own blood. The doctors look worried and that can't be a good sign, can it?   
He's pulled away from Makoto by a well meaning nurse, but he screams wordlessly into her face before wrenching away, running after Makoto.  
He knows he won't be allowed in the operating theatre, but he has to try. He has to be there for Makoto.  
Makoto grabs his hand again, eyes wide and scared and shining with tears.  
"Sei, I don't think-"  
"Shut up, shut up idiot, you're gonna make it, you have to, okay? You're gonna be fine. I love you, you'll be fine. Okay, Makoto?"  
Doctors are shouting at him and trying to drag him out of the room but Mikoshiba shoulders them off, determined to have these last few moments.  
"I don't think I can keep my promise Sei," Makoto's voice is raspy, and he winces. Talking clearly   
"What?" Mikoshiba shakes his head, tears rolling down his cheeks.   
Makoto's finger rubs over Seijuurou's wedding ring and Mikoshiba bites his lip.  
"Looks like I'm leaving you Sei, I'm sorry," Makoto manages a weak smile and Sei is scared and angry and how the fuck could the driver have not seen him?  
"Don't be stupid, you'll be fine, you can't leave me, okay Makoto? You can't leave me. We're gonna be old men together with fifty cats, just you see. Okay? I love you, you can't leave me."  
The doctors are finally managing to pull him back, out of the theatre, away from Makoto, even though he needs him, can't they tell? He needs Sei and Sei needs to be with him.  
He's shouting now and Makoto's watching him sadly, hand still outstretched towards him.  
"I love you Makoto, don't leave me, don't you fucking dare, I need you, okay? I love you!"  
Makoto gives another weak smile and calls out as loudly as he can, "I love you more Sei. I love you. Goodbye."  
The doors swing shut then, severing Mikoshiba's line of vision and he wants to try to get back in, but he still has two doctors restraining him and suddenly all of his strength has abandoned him and he crumples on the floor, sobbing.  
A nurse comes over and guides him to a chair, bringing him a polystyrene cup of tea. It sits on the side, untouched as Seijuurou cries.  
Hours later a doctor comes out, looking weary.  
Mikoshiba knows the words about to leave his mouth before the doctor even starts.  
"I'm sorry..."


	6. If this ain't love I don't think I could take the real thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Risotto and their lovely comments.

026\. Breakfast.  
Makoto woke with a jolt. One second he was happily asleep, the next fully awake. He cast a glance around for the cause of his sudden awakening, but found none. He turned onto his side, staring at the sleeping boy next to him. Features relaxed with unconsciousness, Mako thought Seijuurou looked incredibly young. His hair was a wild puff of red. He had the most insane bedhead Makoto had ever seen, and Rei's was pretty hard to beat. Makoto smiled and ran a hair through the cloud of strands. This proved to be the wrong move, as Sei's eyes snapped open immediately. Makoto froze guiltily, one hand buried in the older teen's hair, eyes wide.  
  
"Uh, sorry," Mako muttered, pulling his hand back and blushing deeply.  
Mikoshiba grinned, nuzzling into the pillow, "Don't be. I like it. And I'd say after last night we've got a right to touch each other."  
  
Makoto flushed, feeling like he was going to combust any second. He sat up, swinging his lean legs out of Seijuurou's bed. The duvet fell down and chilly air assaulted his bare torso. He'd been too tired after last night's ah... activities, to get redressed, so he'd fallen back into the bed and Sei had wrapped himself around Makoto to keep him warm. Makoto shivered slightly and swiped his shirt from where it had been discarded on the floor.  
  
It's a good job we used Sei's place for our first time...doing that, Makoto cringed at his inability to even think the word, otherwise Ren and Ran would have disturbed us long ago. The peace was nice even if it did leave him with some very embarrassing thoughts. Hopping into his sweatpants, he turned to face Mikoshiba.  
He felt more confident now he was dressed but one look at Sei's cat-who-got-the-cream expression brought his embarrassment back tenfold. He could feel his blush spreading to the tips of his ears and he turned his back on Sei again, who gave a throaty laugh in response.  
  
"C'mere," Sei commanded and Mako sat primly on the edge of the bed, still not meeting his gaze.  
Mikoshiba pulled him down quickly, kissing his cheek repeatedly as Makoto squealed and tried to escape. Eventually Seijuurou let him up, and Makoto picked imaginary fluff from his shirt.  
  
"D'ya want some breakfast?" Mikoshiba asked, tugging on a pair of loose shorts. Makoto couldn't stop his gaze from dragging over the chiselled body in front of him. He was starting to see why Gou enjoyed watching swim practices so much. The sleek movements that made them ripple caused Makoto's mouth to water.  
Mikoshiba turned and caught Mako staring. His lips quirked up and he slipped his hand into Makoto's, dragging him down the hall to the communal kitchen. Meals were usually served in the cafeteria, but each dorm had a small kitchen for snacks and the like. Seijuurou had stockpiled breakfast foods, knowing full well that Makoto wouldn't want to sit with a bunch of strangers, and to be truthful, Mikoshiba didn't like other people looking at the brunette. Makoto stood awkwardly as Sei popped some bread in the toaster and shook cereal into two bowls.  
  
"Stick some water in the kettle, will ya?"  
Makoto nodded, leaping into action. At least this would distract him from remembering things that would make him blush to the tips of his ears. They were seated at the table, munching away when Rin shuffled in, running a hand over his hair. He stopped and did a double take, then smirked.

"Morning."

Makoto wanted the ground to swallow him up. Could this morning be any more humiliating? He returned the greeting in a mumble, taking a long gulp of tea before Rin could try and engage him in conversation. Rin refilled the kettle in silence, then turned to Mikoshiba, grinning smugly.  
  
"So... how are the lovebirds?"

Mako choked, nearly spitting out his tea. Mikoshiba thumped him on the back.  
"Fine, how are you?"  
"What? No! Rin, we aren't a thing!"  
Rin raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Oh? Must have been someone else I heard in buchou's room last night then."  
Makoto was sure his face was on fire. He was going to spontaneously combust any second now.  
"I-um... well," Makoto knew he could only hedge for so long, but no excuses came to mind. Rin turned back to the kettle, filling his mug slowly.  
"Shut up Matsuoka. Go back to your room and stop harassing my guest."  
"Sure thing buchou," Rin said, sauntering out of the room, "and hey, don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Makoto groaned and hid his face in his hands, much to Sei's amusement.  
"Please kill me now," Makoto muttered.  
"Not a chance," Mikoshiba laughed, pressing a light kiss to Mako's temple.

  

151\. Dreams.

Seijuurou turns and the world seems to lurch with him. Everything seems hazy and he puts his hand out in front of him but it wavers, as if he's a mirage. He takes a few steps and his feet feel like they're sinking in quicksand, it's a huge effort to move but he knows he can't stay here, wherever here is. He glances round, an unfamiliar landscape looking back at him. It's getting dark and he doesn't know where he is. 

If Sei were the panicking type he'd be in the midst of full blown hysteria.

He takes a few more steps, slowing against his will, exhaustion setting into his muscles. His chest burns as he drags in a breath and he feels like he's about to keel over. He grabs out belatedly as he tips over, trying to find purchase in the tipsy world. The ground that felt so gooey turns out to be very solid as he smacks into it. Mikoshiba groans and tries to push himself up to his knees, panting heavily. His body doesn't want to cooperate as he tries. He can't even feel his legs now. He curses them, sweat pouring down his face.  
The dark is closing in around him, claustrophobically. His legs won't obey him and he's never been so betrayed by his body.  
He's shifting his leg with his hand, trying to get it to move, when someone else arrives in the dead cityscape. He can feel the footsteps reverberating through the ground as if it were made of rubber. Panic does finally start to set it and Mikoshiba punches his leg in frustration. He glances around and sees who's joined him in this desolate place. 

Oh.

Relief floods Seijuurou as he sees someone walking towards him, surrounded by a soft light. Every fiber of Sei's body knows who this is. He doesn't even need to see his face, he knows.

Makoto.

Makoto stoops, wordlessly offering an outstretched hand and Mikoshiba can feel tears spring to his eyes. He looks down at his legs, uselessly splayed on the ground.  
"I can't," his voice is hoarse and he thumps his fist on the ground.  
Makoto nods and Seijuurou watches his face scrunch up momentarily in confusion. Makoto's expression clears and he bends down, strong hands wrapping around Sei's body, pulling him up slightly.  
Makoto's arms wrap around him, one sliding under his knees that flop of their own will, the other arm curling around his waist.

Seijuurou thinks that maybe he should feel embarrassed or ridiculous but all he can feel is overwhelmingly grateful that Makoto is here. He stares at intense green eyes for a moment before burying his face in the crook of Mako's neck.

He can almost hear the smile pulling Makoto's mouth up. Tears are running down his face more freely and Sei can't tell if it's because he's happy or sad.  
His arm loops around Makoto's shoulder and he presses against the younger boy carrying him. Makoto shows no signs of strain and they continue walking in silence.

Sei lifts his head just in time to see the landscape melt away, leaving them in an empty expanse, a bed in the middle of it. Makoto lowers him carefully and steps back, the gentle light receding with him.  
Sei watches as he melts as well, becoming a hazy outline only for that to fade too. He bites his lip, fresh tears welling up.

"Seijuurou."

The disembodied whisper floats through the air and he starts, casting his gaze around wildly.

"Seeeeiiiiii."

The voice is more insistent this time and he blinks heavily, eyes prying apart slowly. Everything wobbles for a second and then crashes. His eyes close once more and open to a bright green gaze inches from his face.  
His hands shoot out grabbing Makoto from his position crouched next to the bed and dragging him down.  
Makoto crashes on top of Sei clumsily, mouths smashing together. Bracing one hand either side of Mikoshiba's shoulders he pulls back, a confused smile on his face. Seijuurou's arms are wrapped around him and soft lips are peppering kisses over Makoto's jaw, cheeks, eyelids, forehead, anywhere they can reach.  
"Don't ever leave me," Mikoshiba says inbetween kisses, his hold tightening on the brunette.  
Makoto laughs, a deep rumble that Seijuurou can feel in his chest as well.  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
Makoto rests his forehead against Seijuurou's and they grin at each other for a few seconds before Makoto kisses him slowly, nibbling on Seijuurou's lower lip.  
"We're going to be late," Makoto chastises quietly ten minutes later.  
"Rin will understand. It's just brunch," Mikoshiba smiles, wrapping his legs around Mako.  
"Can't we just.. stay here for a while?"  
Mikoshiba knows it was just a dream, but he's enjoying the reassurance that Makoto is real, he's here and he's not leaving. He moves his lips up to Makoto's earlobe, sucking gently.  
"Aah... M-maybe I could text him that we're gonna be dela-"  
Mikoshiba cuts him off with a hungry kiss, arching up, rubbing against Makoto. He's rewarded with a low moan and Makoto grinding back. 

It may have been an unpleasant dream, but it was having some very nice results.


	7. I do not have words to speak of my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to make this into a multichapter full length fic? If people like it I probably will, so please leave comments!

100\. Writer's choice - Coffee Shop AU.  
Makoto wipes the counter down, stacks the trays neatly back into their nest and leans back, resting against the coffee machine momentarily. His usual smile is gracing his face, but he can feel his insides doing little jumps as he checks the clock. He pushes his glasses up.

12:48

The lunch rush has just ebbed off and it's Monday. It can only mean one thing. The guy will be coming in today. He visits every weekday, just after the crazy lunch bustle. He gets out his laptop, fingers skipping over the keys as he types lightening fast.  
Makoto doesn't know what he's writing, or his name, or much about him really.  
He knows this man has eyes like gold topaz and spiky red hair that he longs to touch and see of it's as soft as it seems.  
He knows the man likes lattes and if Makoto adds extra foam he gives a pleased little grin, swipes a long finger through it and licks it off carefully. He always has a guilty expression when he does it, as if the lapse in manners is unforgivable. Makoto always watches, fascinated.

Makoto glances at the clock again, any minute now.  
The man had been coming here for about four months, since Mako was just getting over his nerves at being a newbie. He'd picked up the job quickly, learning all the little tricks and tips; hold the jug of milk at this angle as you steam it, add the flavoured syrups first, not last as he'd sometimes done.  
It might sound silly to some people, but he truly loves working in the coffee house. He meets new people every day and the regulars are lovely. The pressure is a challenge, but not overwhelming. His co-workers are fantastic. It was a job he wanted to keep for many years. As it is he's 23 and has been a barista for around six months. 

Four of those months he's been in love with the mystery regular with the flame red hair.

It had started innocently enough, when the regular had left his wallet on the counter. Nagisa had served him, but a stream of customers had just arrived so the bubbly blonde had asked Makoto to run it over to him. Makoto picked it up, walking over to where the man had nestled himself in an armchair by a window.  
He'd held the dark leather out, trying to catch his attention as unobtrusively as possible. The man had looked up from his laptop and grinned, taking it from him with many thanks. He'd squinted at Mako's nametag.  
"Makoto-san, huh?" the man had clapped him on the arm, heat seeping through Makoto's thin shirt, "Thanks man, you're a life saver!"  
Makoto shook his head, straightening up, "Nagisa noticed, not me, really it's him you should be thanking."  
The man raised his eyebrows and smiled again, all easy confidence and warmth. He pulled a 2,000 yen note out and held it up to Makoto.

"For your tip jar." 

He smiled again and Makoto's heart raced watching those lynx eyes crease as he grinned.  
"Um.. Thank you very much!" Makoto bowed and dashed behind the counter to catch up on the drink orders, stuffing the note into the small jar they had nestled in between stirrers and fresh pastries.

It was 13:04 when the regular finally arrived. Makoto had worried that he wasn't coming, but here he is and damn, if Makoto's heart doesn't beat a little faster at the sight of him.

He's unwinding a long grey and red striped scarf from his neck when he catches sight of Makoto and a wide grin lifts his features.  
"Hey! Just you today, Makoto-san?"  
Makoto swallows and tries for nonchalance, which is hard as he thinks his heart will leap out of his ribcage any second.  
"Yep! Nagisa came down with the flu and Rei has university classes today, so it's just me."  
The regular nods sympathetically and Makoto wishes he didn't look so cute all pink cheeked from the wind, hair in stylish disarray.  
"Has it been busy then?" the regular continues, unaware of how tightly Makoto is grabbing his apron under the desk to stop himself from leaning across and playing with the strands.

"Kind of, this is the emptiest it's been all day."  
There was one couple reading together in the opposite corner, but that was it.

"Ahh, I'm sure it wasn't anything you couldn't handle, eh Makoto-san? You're more than capable!"

Makoto flushes with pride and looks down at his fingers, twisting themselves into his apron.  
"Medium latte then?"  
The regular laughs and it's a throaty boom that makes Makoto wonder what it would sound like if he was resting his cheek on the guy's chest.  
"Sounds great," the man pulls his wallet out, leaving too many bills on the counter as he walks over to his favourite seat by the window, unbuttoning his coat and leaving it with the rest of his stuff.

"Hey, Makoto-san?" 

Mako turns around, the jug of steamed milk he's holding fogging up his glasses.   
The man gives another throaty chuckle, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Are you okay?"   
Makoto nods, pulling his glasses off and hooking them in his shirt collar before adding the milk to a warmed cup. Pour the espresso in, top it all off with a generous heap of foam and voilà!  
Makoto carefully slides the latte onto the counter in front of him. The regular smiles and Mako pulls his glasses from his neck, wiping the condensation off on his apron before sliding them back up his nose.  
"Yes?"  
"I was just wondering, do you go to university too?"  
"Oh!" Makoto's insides were doing acrobatics. He'd be replaying this conversation in his mind all day, "No, I work here full time. I did consider it, but I'm not that academic. I have a lot of friends who do though; Haru-chan is doing illustration and Rin is studying sport science and Rei is..." He trails off, realizing he's babbling to a guy he doesn't even know the name of. He's always felt it would be too pushy to ask.

The regular is giving him his usual brilliant grin though, and Makoto feels better.

"What, ah... what do you do?" Makoto asks in a moment of boldness.

Just as the regular opens his mouth, Makoto's sudden confidence disappears and he starts waving his hands.  
"Sorry, that was rude! I apologize, you don't have to answer that! It was out of line, sorry!"  
"It's fine! I'm an junior sports journalist for an online newspaper," the regular is grinning a little wider than usual, he clearly loves his job and is very proud of it.  
Makoto nods enthusiastically and the redhead elaborates for a few minutes. He watches games of all kinds; pro, high school, college, basketball, American football, athletics, swimming.  
"If you ever want tickets to something, I should be able to hook you up," he laughs, massaging the back of his neck. His shirt goes taut with the action and Makoto swallows. His muscles are prominent, he clearly works out.  
"Thanks," Makoto hopes he doesn't look as flustered as he feels.

The redhead takes his leave then, wandering off to his seat, sipping his latte.  
Makoto watches him sneakily for an hour as he types furiously, suddenly pauses, expression pensive before his fingers skate over the keys again.  
Makoto tidies up the shop as he stares, stray sugar packets returned to their little stand, napkins restocked, jugs washed and stacked neatly. He's contemplating rewashing all of the tables just for something to do when he notices the journalist has packed up. He thoughtfully takes his cup up to the counter to save Makoto the trouble.

"Here you go. Thank you for the coffee Makoto-san, it was delicious as usual."   
Makoto grins at the compliment.  
"You're very welcome. You did pay for it after all."  
"Nonetheless. Are you working tomorrow?"  
Makoto wishes he's not imagining the hopeful edge to the question.  
"Y-yes!"  
The redhead grins at him, white teeth gleaming, "I'll see you tomorrow then," he swings his back onto his back and fusses with his scarf for a few seconds, "By the way, I'm Mikoshiba Seijuurou."

He winks and disappears out of the door, leaving Makoto stood, mouth hanging open in shock.

Did he... wink?!

Tomorrow was certainly going to be an interesting day.


	8. I want to find a home and I want to share it with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeiMako fluff first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late fluffy Christmas present for Scars.

058\. Lips.  
They don't plan it. It just sort of happens one day and before either of them know it they're keeping secrets from their friends and kissing at every available moment.

It all starts when Seijuurou decides it's time for him to confess. He has liked Makoto for long enough, and he leaves at the end of the year anyway, so if it does go terribly, he won't have to endure any embarrassment for too long.

He corners Makoto after practice one day and gives his best smile. Everyone has cleared out already and he's probably going to have to run to catch the train but Sei can't keep quiet any more. He tries to act confident but ends up stuttering.

Makoto's eyes go wide as Mikoshiba stops speaking and for a long moment Seijuurou thinks the teen is going to run for the hills, screaming as he goes.

What actually happens is Makoto launching himself into Mikoshiba's chest, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.   
"I thought it was just me!" Makoto mumbles into the crook of Sei's neck.  
Seijuurou grins so hard he's sure his face will split.  
Makoto pulls back slowly, blushing faintly.  
"So... ah, what do we do now?" Makoto smiles sheepishly, massaging the back of his neck.

Mikoshiba can't help himself, not when Makoto looks so adorable and uncertain. He leans forward, closing the short distance between them. His lips capture Makoto's.

Makoto squeaks in surprise before melting into the kiss, his arms twining around Sei's neck of their own accord. He can feel a warm hand clasping his hip, pulling him closer to the redhead's body. Mikoshiba's lips are softer than he would have thought and Mako is suddenly conscious of whether his own are chapped or not.   
Seijuurou pulls back then, resting his forehead against Makoto's, eyes half shut, lazy grin plastered across his face.  
"I hope that was okay. You just looked so cute and ahhh..." Mikoshiba trails off, hand dropping back to his side.  
Makoto doesn't move away, didn't say anything, just mirrors Sei and lets his arms return to his sides. He nods slightly and feels his skin heat again.   
"That was more than okay," Makoto gulps, "I, uh, have to... train station."   
Mikoshiba steps back and nodding.  
"Before Nanase comes to find you," he says with dopey smile.

Mako gives a small chuckle and picks his bag up, turning to the door.  
"Email me?"   
Seijuurou breaks into his usual grin, "You betcha. See you tomorrow." Mikoshiba leans against the lockers watching Makoto leave. He pauses at the door, pulling it half open then turning to smile at Seijuurou.

"See you tomorrow," Seijuurou's grin is contagious and Makoto is smiling as he speaks.

They both spend the rest of the night grinning randomly and touching their lips fondly.


	9. Casanova just can't turn the charm on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets embarrassed by his exuberant boyfriend. V.short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blatant stealing of Stroke To The Future lyrics from Makoto's first character song.

**035\. Valentine.**

Makoto knows that Seijuurou has a flamboyant side, but he hadn't expected anything like this.

He has been at work for maybe two hours when a stream of men carrying bunches of flowers waltz in. He's stood with a customer, making a book recommendation when the men file over to him and politely wait for him to finish his sentence. He stands stock still, jaw slack as the six men all hold out their bouquets.  
"Tachibana Makoto? These are for you, from a secret admirer."  
The delivery men are all grinning and the customer is giggling quietly behind her hand. Poor Makoto on the other hand is distraught. His boss has wandered over and looks highly amused. Makoto casts his gaze around frantically, trying to think what he should do.  
His boss saves him from any further embarrassment when she asks the deliverymen to leave the flowers on the back counter behind the tills. They deposit them and then file out with cheery waves and grins.  
Makoto's customer has stopped giggling and walks with him to the till. She picked the book he suggested in the end and he scans it through in a daze.

Six bouquets. There's six of them.  
 _Six._

How is he going to carry them back to campus?  
How ridiculously underwhelming is his present for Sei going to seem now?!

The customer has left and now the shop is only occupied by Makoto and his boss. Makoto reads the card attached to the first bunch as his boss leans over his shoulder.  
'You deserve all this and more. See you at home.'  
He slips it into his pocket while his boss smiles knowingly.

***

He really should have expected something along these lines, but Makoto is still shocked when he opens the front door and sees that in the five hours he's been gone Seijuurou has managed to turn their small apartment into a haven for anything red and heart themed. There's confetti on the coffee table, banners lining the walls, balloons bopping against each other, everywhere he looks there's a decoration.

Seijuurou himself is decorated as well. He comes out of the kitchen with chocolate powder smeared across his cheek and a wide grin. He's wearing a black vest top with red hearts all over it and matching socks are peeping out from under his jeans.  
  
 _Where did he even find those for sale?!_  
  
Makoto is still gaping when Sei crushes him into a tight hug. He returns it, shaking his head slightly at his over excitable boyfriend who looks for any excuse for a celebration.  
He pulls back slowly and gestures at the three huge bags he carted the roses home in.  
"You shouldn't have. They're lovely, but they must have cost a fortune."  
Sei grins as he watches Makoto pick them up and carefully stroke a petal.  
"If they made you happy they were worth it."  
Makoto blushes a little and gives Seijuurou a lingering kiss.  
"I'm gonna put these in water and then I want to give you your present."  
Makoto dashes off arms full of red roses, reappearing a couple of minutes later with a large wrapped square.  
Sei rips it open the second Makoto places it into his hands. He's greeted with a huge framed picture of the two of them at the Kiyomizu-dera temple. It's the only picture they have of both of them from their weekend there in Makoto's first year of university.  
Inscribed at the bottom of the frame are the words, 'If it's us we can go anywhere.'  
Sei smiles again, setting the frame down gently before tackling Makoto to the floor in a bear hug and smothering him with kisses.

Makoto doesn't feel so bad about his gift after that.


	10. You are the reason I'm smiling, when there is nothing to smile about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dettsu who loves uke!Seijuurou even more than me. Apologies for trying to smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If possible could you give me feedback on how to improve my smut skills because I have over 100 sex prompts to work through. I'd REEEEALLLY appreciate it! Thanks ( `u`)

**052\. Sex.**  
Makoto pushes Seijuurou against the door as soon as it's shut, one hand tangling into his red hair as he slides his lips up the older boy's neck. 

Sei is already moaning, grinding his hips into Mako's, demanding more attention. His hands are pulling on Makoto's shirt, holding him close as Makoto's mouth leaves a trail of hot wet kisses up to his earlobe.

"Shhh, everyone will hear you otherwise," Makoto whispers.  
Mikoshiba can hear the grin in his voice, but he can't stop his hips from rubbing into Makoto's. His hands slide inside Mako's shirt and he traces the well defined muscles there. Makoto growls, pulling Seijuurou's mouth to his and kissing him roughly as he guides him backwards across the room. Mikoshiba's hands are clawed, furiously raking up and down Makoto's back.

Makoto pulls back, ripping his shirt off and discarding it. He crowds Mikoshiba against the bed and pushes him back down onto it. Makoto braces one hand against Sei's shoulder, the other sliding up his shirt, fingertips lightly skating over the skin. Seijuurou writhes, bites his lip and groans. Makoto slides one leg in between Mikoshiba's and Sei immediately begins to grind against him, enjoying the new friction.

"So impatient," Makoto whispers, mouthing along Seijuurou's jaw, nipping occasionally. His hand heads south, rubbing Mikoshiba's cock through his pants. Mikoshiba arches into the touch, hands cupping Makoto's face and dragging him into a heated kiss. The sounds echo in the otherwise silent room.  
When Makoto finally pulls back, he's panting. He stands and shoves off his jeans and boxers. His fingers are pulling down Seijuurou's sweatpants and he's arching his hips to help. Sei hasn't bothered with underwear and Makoto's never been more glad. He palms his cock, revelling in Mikoshiba's resulting moan. He slicks his hand up and down and Sei wraps his legs around Makoto's hips, pulling him close.  
Makoto rubs his cock against Sei's, hand wrapping around both of them. He leans down, sucking a patch of skin just above Seijuurou's collarbone.  
Sei bucks against Makoto, hands roaming over his body, ploughing through his hair, clamping against his forearms, blunt nails digging half-crescents into Mako's skin.

Makoto sits back on his knees, nestled in between Seijuurou's hips.   
"Makoto..."

Makoto smiles and leans down pressing a quick kiss to Seijuurou's hip, before straightening and running his hands over the smooth expanse of Mikoshiba's thighs as he spreads them a little further apart.  
"Makoto..." Sei's voice is husky and Makoto can hear the arousal.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you're not ready."

"I'm fine, c'mon.." Seijuurou wriggles, one hand ducking under his pillow to extract a bottle of lube. He tosses it at Makoto, who catches it with a laugh.

Who knew the assertive confident captain could become such a whining mess?

Mako spreads the cool gel on his fingers, carefully letting it warm slightly before he slides two fingers into his boyfriend. He moves slowly but surely and Seijuurou has a hand locked around Makoto's left wrist, thumb stroking the delicate skin there erratically.

"We're good, Makoto," Sei pants and Mako withdraws agonizingly slowly.  
Makoto is just as glacial putting the condom on and lining up and Seijuurou waits impatiently, toes curling and uncurling.  
As he pushes forwards steadily Sei groans and arches his back. Makoto has an arm braced outside either of Mikoshiba's broad shoulders and he ducks his head down to whisper in his ear.  
"Are you okay? Should I stop?"  
He's answered with an incoherent string of moans, so he keeps pushing forward. When his hips are pressed flat against Seijuurou he stops and Mikoshiba's hands hold Makoto's hips in place.  
"Just... Just give me a minute," Sei pants and Makoto takes this as a prime opportunity to kiss him. The kiss is soft and sweet and reassuring in a way no one else could've been and Seijuurou is glad he chose Makoto for his first.  
He doesn't want to break off the kiss so he pushes Makoto's hips back a little and then pulls them forwards again. Makoto knows immediately what Sei wants and he moves carefully.

Seijuurou is pushing back against him and his hands are everywhere, cupping Mako's face, kneading his shoulders, digging into his back.  
Makoto pulls back from the kiss gasping and beginning to move a little faster, a little more sure of himself and not so afraid he will break Sei, who's like a live wire beneath him.  
They find a rhythm and run with it, Seijuurou groaning Makoto's name and Makoto rewarding each moan with a kiss to the temple, neck, earlobe, anywhere he can reach.

Eventually Makoto changes the angle of his hips slightly, entirely subconsciously, and grazes Seijuurou's prostate. Sei shudders and digs his fingers into Mako's shoulders, holding on for dear life.  
When Makoto hits it again, he finds himself embarrassingly close already.  
 _Fuck, who knew it'd be this intense?_  
Makoto is unaware of Seijuurou's struggle to keep his dignity and continues to rub the spot that is driving him crazy.  
"Makoto..."  
Makoto bites Mikoshiba's earlobe in response and that's all it takes for him to come messily.  
Seijuurou can feel his body tightening around Makoto, who lets out a hoarse cry and joins Sei.

They disentangle from each other after a few seconds and Makoto discards the condom on the nightstand and then they're wrapped up in each other, all soft kisses and low murmurs.  
They know they should probably clean up, but they're so tired and warm that it just seems like unnecessary effort. They'll do it when they wake up. They're both asleep in minutes, snuggled into each others chests.


	11. You are so brave and quiet, I forget you are suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 104\. Mikoshiba comes out to his family  
> 009\. Mikoshiba has gone to university and Makoto visits for the first time.

104\. Regret  
Sei doesn't regret it, even though it means he's been disowned. He doesn't regret bringing Makoto to his parent's house and holding his hand proudly. Even if they never come around, he's glad they know. 

He stays in Makoto's room, laying on his bed. He might not regret coming out, but it hurts like hell that his parents can't accept him as he is. Makoto is downstairs talking to his parents. His brother and sister are playing noisily down the hall. Mikoshiba smiles weakly and rolls over to his side, closing his eyes and sniffing Makoto's light scent that clings to the pillow. 

It's been a long day and he's bone tired. Knowing that his family are the other side of town but want nothing to do with him stings. The pain is heavy, a crushing weight on his shoulders that makes him feel like Atlas. He nuzzles into the pillow and breathes in softly through his nose. The door cracks open and Makoto sidles in, clicking it shut as quietly as possible before sinking onto the bed opposite Seijuurou. He intertwines their fingers and Sei squeezes his hand gently. 

"How are you doing?"  
Mikoshiba opens one eye at the question, making a noncommittal noise as he watches Makoto stare at him concernedly.  
Mako wriggles closer, til they're nose to nose. His feet tangle in Seijuurou's as their breath mixes.  
"Mum's making dinner. She said you can stay."  
"I'll thank her when we go down. I should go after that, catch the train."  
Makoto shakes his head slightly, so their noses brush in an eskimo kiss.  
"No, I mean you can stay over. Indefinitely. I explained what happened earlier and mum and dad offered."  
Makoto says it lightly, like it's no big deal, but Seijuurou can feel himself welling up. He blinks rapidly and turns his face into the pillow. Makoto shifts, wrapping an arm around him and humming softly.  
"Thank you." It's gruff and barely audible, but Mikoshiba knows even if Makoto doesn't hear, he's too attuned to not realize how grateful Sei is.

They stay in that awkward cuddle until Mrs Tachibana calls them to tell them the food's ready. As they stand Makoto pretends not to notice Seijuurou's red eyes and blotchy cheeks. He presses a quick kiss to Sei's lips and it dawns on him that maybe he's not Atlas, because he isn't carrying the weight alone.

 

009\. Months  
Makoto played with his hands, twisting them in his lap. It was the first time he was visiting Seijuurou's dorm at Tokyo University, but he was excited. They hadn't seen each other in person since the winter break, conflicting schedules and Seijuurou's new part-time job. Of course they Skyped at least once a week, sometimes eating at the same time in kind of a mock date, but it wasn't the same as being there in person, being able to burrow into Mikoshiba's chest, smell his cologne, feel his solid warmth.

He couldn't stop the nervous grin that pulled his mouth up as the train pulled into the station.  
Seijuurou said he'd pick Mako up, but Seijuurou was not known for his punctuality. Still, as Makoto filed through the crowd at the station, there was Mikoshiba, his fiery red hair picking him out of the crowd. He was leant against a pillar, flipping through a men's health magazine.

Makoto's stomach flip-flopped and he pressed forward quickly. His feet entered the corner of Mikoshiba's line of vision and Seijuurou leapt towards the younger teen. His magazine landed on the ground, pages crumpling, but Mikoshiba didn't give it a thought. He grabbed Makoto around the waist, lifting him up and twirling him like he weighed no more than a sack of flour. Makoto was laughing as Sei set him down, one hand sticking to his waist, unwilling to break the connection. Makoto was glad that Seijuurou seemed so ecstatic. He leant forwards and Makoto met him halfway, a brief kiss that melted into a bone crushing hug.

"Missed you." It was a low whisper, a secret between the two of them and Mako's stomach backflipped again.  
As Mikoshiba straightened Makoto cleared his throat, blushing a little.  
"You too," he replied primly, "Shall we go?"  
Seijuurou grinned and stooped to grab the fallen magazine. He rolled it up and tucked it in his jeans pocket before seizing Makoto's hand and leading him through the throngs of people, oblivious or uncaring of the people who looked at them strangely.

Makoto ducked his head and smiled; it was going to be a very good two weeks.


	12. Give me touch, cause I've been missing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person. I don't even know what the hell this is, I spent more time thinking about the food they ordered than the actual plot.

288\. Throat.

Makoto swallowed. This was a very fancy restaurant and Sei looked mouthwatering in his suit. It was making things somewhat uncomfortable downstairs for Makoto. Despite having been together for ten years the sight of Sei scrubbed up still got to him. His fingers scrunched into the material of his own suit pants and he breathed in deeply through his nose.  
This was certainly going to be a difficult meal.

Sei was laughing with the waiter, but seemed to have picked up on Makoto's discomfort and turned to face him, the waiter taking the lull as an opportunity to dismiss himself.  
"Are you okay?" Sei cocked his head, looking a little worried, "Do you not like the restaurant?"  
Makoto gave a small smile, shaking his head, "No, it's nothing like that," he replied in a hushed tone.  
"Do you feel ill? Should we go home?" Sei leant over the small table, gently prying Makoto's right hand off his water glass and cupping it in both of his.  
"No, um..." Makoto glanced round and ducked his head, "I just really like your suit."  
"Huh?" Mikoshiba looked completely nonplussed.  
Makoto shifted awkwardly and nodded towards his crotch. "I... REALLY like you in that suit," he hissed, a crimson blush creeping up his cheeks and ears.

Understanding dawned on Mikoshiba's face and a sly grin curled the corners of his mouth up. He stroked the inside of Makoto's wrist slowly, then let go of his hand, leaning back in his chair and restoring the short distance between them.

Makoto swallowed again, his mouth drying out as he watched Sei run a hand through his hair absentmindedly. His shirt was pulled taut with the action and the definition of his arm muscles under the sleek black material made Makoto's situation worse. He shifted in his seat, averting his eyes to the kitchen door and folding his hands in his lap carefully.

 

"Hey, Makoto," Sei called in a husky voice he usually reserved for the bedroom.  
Makoto looked over and immediately regretted it. Mikoshiba had loosened his grey tie and undone the top button of his shirt. Mako picked up his water, downing the rest of the tumbler. As he clinked the glass back onto the slate coaster, Seijuurou's foot rubbed against Makoto's calf. It was an innocent enough action but Makoto still jerked in surprise. Ten years with the wily fox of a man still hadn't inured Makoto against his tricks. He resettled in his seat, screwing his face up as he concentrated on thinking unsexy thoughts. Unfortunately, no matter what he tried to picture it warped to Mikoshiba in his suit, Mikoshiba out of his suit, Mikoshiba above him, beneath him, just... Mikoshiba. 

Makoto gave a small whine and opened his eyes, staring at Seijuurou with a pleading expression. He seemed to get the message because he stopped rubbing Makoto's calf, though it was a small mercy. He still looked utterly edible and Makoto gripped the edge of the table for support. The waiter chose that moment to reappear with two plates of intricately arranged food. He set them down with a practiced flourish and disappeared with a smile.  
At least he wasn't a hoverer. Makoto took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He just had to last through the meal. It couldn't be THAT difficult.

"Happy anniversary, Makoto," Seijuurou said in the same husky tone as earlier.

Maybe Makoto had spoken too soon.  
He turned to his partner and smiled. "I love you." Makoto clinked his now empty glass against Mikoshiba's whiskey.  
"You too, koi." A small thrill ran through Makoto as it always did when Mikoshiba used that nickname.  
The main course passed relatively uneventfully, Sei seemed to take pity because he stopped trying to rev Makoto up and Mako managed to focus on the food long enough for his hard on to go.  
As soon as their waiter removed their plates and replaced them with dessert menus though, Seijuurou resumed his teasing.

"Hey Makoto," he called voice husky once more, "Is there anything you like the look of?" He glanced down at the menu innocuously as if that's what he'd meant all along.  
Makoto leant a hand over his crotch trying to hide the increasing strain on his pants, his other hand shaking slightly as he held the menu, pretending to study it.  
Two can play at this game, he thought and flicked a half lidded gaze to Sei who was now watching him carefully. His lips curled into a lazy smile and he hummed quietly, front teeth indenting his lower lip slightly. It was a look of pure sex appeal and Mikoshiba leant back in his seat, breath hissing in through his teeth.  
He'd clearly expected to get away with teasing Makoto all night.

The waiter popped up again, both too absorbed in one another to realise until he was upon them.  
Makoto's face changed instantly, eyes wider, smile gentler, less predatory. Back to his trademark angel expression.  
"Have you gentlemen decided on anything?"  
"Oh yes," Makoto answered with a furtive glance to Mikoshiba, "The chocolate torte for me, please."  
Seijuurou relaxed into his seat, Makoto wouldn't do anything, he was too easily embarrassed, if anyone would be doing something publicly indecent it would definitely be the redhead.  
"Same please," Sei nodded to the waiter, passing over his menu. They shared the same sweet tooth for these kind of decadent cakes. The waiter nodded and disappeared to the kitchen's large swing doors with their order.  
Seijuurou was well aware of Makoto's eyes on him and he turned to meet the heavy gaze. Makoto smiled again, tension in the air almost palpable. Seijuurou leaned in again, hand stretching over the small table to rest lightly on Makoto's forearm. Though a crisp white shirt separated them Mikoshiba's hand seared with the contact. He had his own growing problem to try and ignore. 

The waiter returned, sliding two plates onto the table with a knowing grin. Mikoshiba retracted his hand, smiling at the waiter as he bowed slightly again and left. The torte was a work of art, pale shortcrust pastry with a thin layer of orange curd topped with velvety dark chocolate ganache. White chocolate accented the top piped in parallel stripes. Makoto raised his fork, breaking off the tiniest piece and sliding it between his lips. He closed his eyes and smiled. Mikoshiba's chair slid back suddenly, scraping along the floor.  
"I'm just headed to the toilets." A faint blush dusted his cheekbones and his voice was strangled. Makoto nodded, gently dislodging another forkful and grinning.

 

Seijuurou walked briskly to the toilets, pushing away all thoughts of Makoto's sinful expression. A deep breath through his nose and he was much more relaxed already. He sidled through the door and into the elegant bathroom. Marble tiles lined the walls and floors, glittering in the spotlights. Mikoshiba leant next to a mirror continuing to breathe deeply and massage his temple. Tonight had turned out very well, though he hadn't quite expected this twist. He straightened slowly, fluffing his hair back into place when he noticed the door open behind him. In the mirror he made eye contact with the new patron. Tall, broad with adorable mussed brown hair and a look in his sparkling green eyes that meant only one thing. Makoto entered with fluid grace, his eyes never leaving Seijuurou's reflection's. His warm fingers curled around Sei's shoulders, turning him gently. He immediately leant in, mouth pressing to Mikoshiba's jaw, tongue flicking against Sei's faint stubble for the barest second. He groaned quietly and Makoto, spurred on by the noise began his assault.

His lips trekked across Sei's jaw, pressing briefly against his before moving down, wetly pressing against his throat, the contact burning hot. Seijuurou's hands wrapped into Makoto's hair, holding him pressed against his body. Makoto sucked lightly on Sei's skin leaving small pink marks as he worked his way across his throat, tonguing his Adam's apple then moving up to his earlobe. Seijuurou panted, his fingers tightening almost painfully in Mako's hair. Makoto's teeth grazed Sei's ear gently, then sucked it hard, tongue swiping over it before he pulled back a little, resting his head against Mikoshiba's as his hand slid down to palm Sei's cock through his suit pants.

Mikoshiba pushed his hips into the touch, already feeling revved up by the younger man's ministrations. Makoto didn't stop either, forehead against his, eyes carefully watching Sei as their breath mingled and his palm, rubbed up and down slowly. Sei's hands carded through Makoto's hair before slipping down to his shoulders, digging in for support because his traitorous knees were turning weak. Sei wanted to be on their bed, Makoto above him, doing unspeakable things to him that would leave him bruised and sated for days.

Makoto leant forward, kissing Seijuurou hard, tongue slipping between teeth, before pulling away entirely. He took a step back almost panting with the effort of not taking Mikoshiba there and then.  
"Don't want the staff suspecting anything, do we?" Makoto turned, briskly leaving the bathroom.

 

Seijuurou stood, shifting his weight from foot to foot, trying to will away his erection.  
He knew he shouldn't have teased Makoto.


	13. I wanna remember this night, and how my words never came out right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst heads up.

**054\. Jealousy**

"Why?"  
Makoto freezes halfway through the front door in the pitch black, satchel bag half slid off of his shoulder. It takes his eyes a few seconds to adjust before he can make out the man stood at the other end of their short hall, shoulders sagging, head bowed.  
"Why what?" Makoto lowers his voice to match Seijuurou's original whisper.  
"Why is it always him? Why do you run to him when we have problems? Why can't you stay?" Seijuurou's fist thumps dully against the wall and Makoto hears a small sob. "Why am I not enough?"  
Makoto's feet stay planted to the floor as his mind skitters left and right, trying to gather the right words.

Mikoshiba begins to turn away and Makoto feels it in his bones, he knows, just knows that if Seijuurou walks away now this rift will be there forever no matter how they try and bridge it with kind words and loving gestures. That's if it doesn't drive them apart entirely.  
That's what moves him, sends him sprinting, grabbing onto Mikoshiba, head butting into his spine gently as his hands fist into Seijuurou's old, worn shirt.

"Of course it's you. It's always you. You are what I need Sei, you _are_. I thought you needed space and I definitely did."  
Mikoshiba pulls away and turns, maintaining a small distance but looking the brunette in the eyes.  
"It's not because I don't love you. Of course I want to fight for us, Sei, but I don't want to fight you. They're not the same. I love you Sei, you _know_ that. You have to know that."

Makoto steps forward again, crowding into Seijuurou's space and hugging him tightly. Mikoshiba feels solid and warm and Makoto feels less worried that he could slip away at any moment. After a few hesitant seconds Mikoshiba's arms circle around Makoto and he returns the bone crushing hug.

Makoto feels warm splashes on his neck, where Sei has nuzzled into him and his own lip trembles.  
They stay locked in the hug for what feels like hours, but is really no more than ten minutes. Makoto eventually untangles them, shutting the front door and locking it before leading Seijuurou to their bedroom and tumbling fully clothed onto their bed. Makoto pulls Mikoshiba into him, curling their bodies together before pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Sei's neck. Mikoshiba grabs on to the forearm Makoto has wrapped around his waist holding him tightly.  
"I'm sorry," the whisper seems impossibly loud in the silent room and Makoto doesn't answer with words, just presses another kiss to Seijuurou, then nuzzling his head into his shoulder blade. 

They both wake up in the morning with cramps, but glad nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like this, I know that some people won't like Sei like this, but I think that after fights he'd be the one to get inside his own head too much and overthink things and his dramatic flair would work against him and he'd just be a sad little baby that needed grounding and comfort.


	14. Swallow til you go blind and find a little company

058\. Lips  
Tachibana-kun stares at Seijuurou's mouth. It's something he's noticed more and more frequently, whenever Sei starts talking Makoto stares at his mouth. At first Mikoshiba was a little self-conscious, even though it it takes a lot to ruffle him. Perhaps he had some broccoli caught in his teeth after lunch and his teammates had found too much amusement in it to let him in on the knowledge. However, after three more joint practices (with detailed tooth inspection before each one) and consistent mouth stares from Tachibana-kun, Mikoshiba concludes Makoto must be shy and have trouble with eye contact.  
He smiles at the team filing in from the changing room and waves. Tachibana-kun smiles, cheeks dusted a light pink and raises his hand from Nanase's shoulder to wave back. Regret immediately crosses his face and he makes a grab for the air that Nanase has already vacated. Haruka arcs gracefully through the air and breaches the water's surface, reappearing with a peaceful expression as he floats. Tachibana-kun flounders, gaze flicking between Nanase pushing himself through the water and Seijuurou. His cheeks darken to the deep red of mortification.  
Seijuurou laughs, a short, loud bark and decides to try and ease Makoto's embarrassment. With a quick glance at his team, already practicing hard at relays -apart from Rin who is sat down, emptying a bottle of sports drink and Nitori who is fussing over him, he decides they're self sufficient enough for him to corner the rival captain and tease him into a better mood.

Mikoshiba's long legs begin to eat up the distance between them and Makoto feels increasingly flustered, Haru is already gliding around the pool at his own leisure and Nagisa is bugging Rei while Rei is trying to discuss a new tactic he's read about with Makoto. He feels awful about not giving Rei his full attention but Mikoshiba-buchou is coming this way and fast and he's not entirely sure he can be in close proximity to the redhead again because every time it's happened so far Makoto has ended up entranced by his gorgeous mouth. Mouths aren't something Makoto would normally fixate on but Mikoshiba-buchou's is very nicely shaped, not overly full, and happens to look extremely soft with biteable lips. Rei appears to have noticed Makoto's distraction and has used the conversational lull to attempt to get Nagisa in the pool.

Mikoshiba stops just in front of the trio and smiles. It's not his usual kilowatt smile that he brings out, just a friendly quirk of the mouth, but he notices Tachibana-kun's attention snap to his lips immediately. Nagisa chooses that moment to cannonball into the pool, tightly gripping Rei and dragging him in too. Rei resurfaces, spluttering and glares at Nagisa before wading off in an entirely inelegant manner.  
Leaving Mikoshiba and his mouth staring companion completely drenched and alone.  
Mikoshiba laughs again, shaking his head a little at the blonde's constant antics and turns to Tachibana-kun.  
"So-"  
"I'm so sorry!" Makoto interrupts bowing slightly, cheeks as red as ever, "Please forgive us!"  
Mikoshiba claps a hand onto Makoto's shoulder and grins.  
"Don't worry about it, can't control them all of the time."  
Makoto gives a weak laugh, eyes once again glued to Seijuurou's mouth. He notices Mikoshiba's hand is still on his shoulder.  
"So, how long have you been swimming?"  
Makoto swallows, tries to push the words out of his throat, feels them catch and die. Before he knows what he is doing he's walked over to the edge, jumped off the side and is plummeting into the water in a pencil dive. Makoto's not normally one for cursing but in his head he's shouting every swear word he knows at himself. How strange and downright rude Mikoshiba-buchou must think him now. He spurs himself into a furious backstroke and Mikoshiba stands at the side looking entirely nonplussed.

Either Tachibana-kun was cripplingly shy or Seijuurou was wrong and the reason for his mouth staring and odd jump would forever be a mystery. As he watches the pool, in particular the boy now doing backstroke like his life depended on it, Nagisa swims over to the side, half dragging his body out of the water before crossing his arms and resting his chin on them.  
"He's not being rude, Miko-chan."  
Mikoshiba looks down at the blonde source of the awful nickname, "Um, what?"  
"I think Mako-chan has a crush on you is all," Nagisa replies, grinning, "You're not who I had my money on, but oh well!" And with that Nagisa pushes off the ledge and resumes his careful lengths.

Mikoshiba feels even more nonplussed than ever. Tachibana-kun has a crush on him? Sei recalls the blushes, the stutters, the stares. Easy to misinterpret.

Seijuurou doesn't swim for the entire session. When Makoto tries to hurry out of the pool unnoticed Seijuurou pounces, catching his wrist and hurriedly asking him to stay behind for a few minutes. Makoto hops from foot to foot, agitated. Eventually all of the stragglers leave, even Haru forcibly removed by a small blonde whirlwind. Makoto stills, supressing a small whimper.   
It's silent for a few long seconds before Mikoshiba blurts out, "Do you have a crush on me?"  
The colour Makoto turns is really quite endearing, the blush spreads up to the tips of his ears.  
"I...uh...yes," Makoto croaks, completely disarmed by Mikoshiba's straightforward demeanour.  
Mikoshiba nods, leans forward and presses his lips against Makoto's. Makoto stumbles backwards, alarmed and disorientated.  
"What are you doing?"  
Mikoshiba looks just as alarmed, eyes wide and no longer half as confident as usual.  
"I-I don't know! I thought it was a good idea."  
"But you don't like me!" Makoto cried, one hand pushing his wet fringe out of his eyes.  
"I think I could. You're cute and..." Mikoshiba faltered, skin tone beginning to match his hair. Embarrassment was beginning to get the better of him no matter how hard he tried to shake it.  
"You care about your friends and Rin's always saying how kind you are. I-I don't know." Seijuurou stops.  
Makoto stood gobsmacked for a moment. The words process through his brain at lightening speed, is Mikoshiba-buchou saying he wanted to date? Does he just want to kiss? Makoto didn't really know what to do. The girls in his class though he was quite charming but he'd never really been interested in any of them. But now, here, with Mikoshiba, he was on fire.  
"Um. O-okay."  
Seijuurou looks up from the floor, "Sorry?"  
"I-I said okay," Makoto repeats and steps forward. He and Mikoshiba stood nose to nose. Mikoshiba seems to pick up on the message and moves into Makoto again, slower this time, more tentative. One hand springs to life from his side and cradles Makoto's jaw, fingers splayed across his skin as he brushes their lips together. There's a trace of mint and Seijuurou presses his mouth over Makoto's firmer, sucking his bottom lip gently, eliciting a quiet moan. Makoto's hands hover for a moment before gripping Seijuurou's shoulders and pulling their bodies flush. Voices carry through the halls, getting closer and the pair spring apart just before Rin and Rei turn the corner.  
"Oi are you two coming or what?"  
"Makoto-senpai, you look flushed, are you alright?"  
"Fine, just fine!" Makoto's voice is a little garbled as he rushes to usher the two back to the changing rooms.  
Makoto turns and stares at Mikoshiba, lips turned up at the corners in a soft smile.   
"Practice again tomorrow?" He calls and watches with relief as Mikoshiba nods encouragingly.  
"See you then!" Mikoshiba stands alone next to the pool, watching Makoto's back disappear as he herds the other teens back.  
He was right, he definitely could like this one.


End file.
